


Angry Sex With Bones

by Sebbie_96



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbie_96/pseuds/Sebbie_96
Summary: Sometimes Leonard makes you angry, sometimes he makes you horny, sometimes he manages to do both at the same time.





	Angry Sex With Bones

“You did what?! Leonard, I told you if the Captain needs me on an away mission, that’s my job, I don’t care if you don’t like it, I-I uhhh! I can’t believe you!” you shouted at your boyfriend through the open bathroom door of your shared quarters.

“What did you expect (Y/N)?! Jim said he wanted to take you down to a Klingon prison-planet and I was just gonna be fine with it?” he shouted back, over the sound of the shower.

“Look, I told you when we started dating that I wasn’t gonna let this affect my career, that meant no preferential treatment, no easy promotions, no bonuses I didn’t deserve on my own merit. I didn’t expect that I had to spell out, that it also meant you couldn’t stop me from doing my job either.” You called back, trying to regain some sense of calm as you paced back and forth waiting for him to come out of the bathroom so you scream in that pretty face of his properly. “I mean what did you even say to him, to make him pull me from the mission so quickly?” you asked as you finally heard the shower turn off.

“I told him you failed your last physical.” he replied calmly, padding out of the bathroom.

“You mother fuc-!” you shouted as you turned to see him; still dripping wet, towel wrapped low on his hips and another towel rubbing through his hair. He didn’t even turn to look at you as he padded over to his wardrobe, not even a flinch as you attempted to swear at him. You felt your mouth go dry as your eyes honed in on those well-toned shoulders of his as he continued to ruffle his hair with the towel, following the line of rippling muscles down his spine to the top of that ridiculously small towel that hid just enough to make your jaw clench. Then as if he knew exactly what he was doing to you, without even a glance, he dropped both towels in a wet heap next to his wardrobe, as he started rifling through it for a comfy shirt to wear, you unconsciously licked your chapped lips at the sight before you.

“See something you like, darlin’?” he drawled out, that asshole, he hadn’t even looked at you since he walked in, but he knew exactly what he was doing! Finally he turned, looking at you over his shoulder, giving you a cocky smirk before going back to perusing his wardrobe, as if he owned more that half a dozen civvy-clothes, you huffed to yourself.

His sudden air of cockiness only re-fueled your anger at him, then before you knew it your legs had carried you over to him, grabbing him roughly by the arm you yanked him round to face you. You fisted your hand into the hair at the nape of his neck forcefully pulling him down into a kiss.

His arms fell onto your shoulders pushing you off him gently. As you drew back, you registered the look of shock and confusion on his face, but there was still a hint of lust in his eyes.

You were sure your eyes were burning with lust and anger as you glared up at him. “I loathe you!” You spat at him before dragging him back into a kiss, your tongue easily dominating his, in his shocked state, but then his arms slowly wound around you, finally coming to rest on your butt, squeezing roughly, pulling your hips against his.

You felt his half-hard cock pressing into your stomach as you sucked at his bottom lip, finally pulling away for air. His eyes on you were fully dilated now and he wasted no time in ripping your shirt off, he brought his mouth down to suck along your neck, placing little bites every now and again, that had you threading your fingers through his damp hair. His skilled hands easily did away with your bra, before coming around to tweak at your nipples, you gasped out, unexpectedly seeing stars behind your eyelids and you must have yanked at his hair, because he let out a primal groan against the damp skin of your neck before leaning down further to take a nipple into his mouth.

After a moment more of teasing you started feeling angry again, so you yanked his head back by his hair, looking down to see his hooded eyes boring into yours as your nipple fell from between his teeth. “Enough teasing! I’m still mad at you.” you spat.

He simply cocked his eyebrow, before returning to his full height; his eyes locked on yours, with a fierce look in his eyes, he walked you back until your back hit the wall, firmly placing his hands either side of your shoulders, trapping you there.

“Is that so?” he queried softly, his fingers lazily stroking up and down the side of your ribs with a feather touch, barely more than a tickle, but enough to have gooseflesh appearing on your skin. His eyes followed the path of his fingers as they slowly followed the top of your jeans round from your hip to painfully, slowly pop open the button of your jeans.

When he paused there you let out an aggravated groan, you slapped at his chest and leaned over to yank your pants clean off, panties and all, eliciting a chuckle from him. You glared up at him again before roughly pulling his head back to yours in a teeth-clattering kiss, you raked your nails through his scalp, feeling him melt into you at that, you shifted onto your toes, pushing your weight onto his shoulders you hauled yourself up onto his chest wrapping your legs around him, his arms reflexively coming down to your arse to support your weight as you shifted easily to give yourself the upper hand, that was until he pressed you back into the wall a little to forcefully, knocking your head against the wall. You glared down at him and he merely glared back at you know, his hands gripping onto your hips, holding you in place, as your legs stayed wound around his waist.

“You still can’t go on that mission.” he quipped. Forcing you to let out an annoyed groan at his cockiness, letting your nails dig into his shoulders before running them down his back. “Fuck!” he hissed out, his forehead falling forward onto your shoulder, putting him at the perfect angle for you to lean forward and suck his earlobe into your mouth, nibbling at it for just long enough to drive him crazy before pulling back.

“Asshole.” You whispered into his ear, you felt him smirk against your shoulder before he gently bit at your flesh there.

Finally you felt his cock nudge against your lips as he ground his hips against yours, forcing you both to let out breathy moans at the contact.

He pulled back a little to look in your eyes again, “So wet for me baby.” He practically whined against your lips as he let his forehead rest against yours as he continued grinding against you, the head of his cock now perfectly rubbing against your clit, forcing a gasp out of your throat, your nails dug into his shoulders again.

“Get on with it you little fucker!” you cursed out, seeing his cocky smirk beaming back at you.

Suddenly he pulled back completely, his strong arms barely holding you up against the wall by your waist as he looked down at you all haughtily, with that exasperating quirked eyebrow. “Little?!” he scoffed.

At that you finally lost all sense of cool, bringing your hands up from his firm biceps to pinch his nipples particularly harshly, causing his eyes to roll back into his skull with a hiss, at the same time as his head lulled back, exposing that long neck to you. You quickly pulled yourself back into his arms to messily lick and suck a path from his earlobe, down his neck, across one collarbone, following his random smattering of freckles to the opposite nipple; teasing around it with the very tip of your tongue before giving it a broad swipe of your tongue, whilst gently scraping your nails against the opposite nipple.

As you finally pulled yourself back up to his eyelevel you noted that he had shifted you back against the wall at some point. You tugged lightly at his hair again, before leaning back towards his ear. “You gonna get that big cock inside me, or am I gonna have to finish myself off, Sir?” you asked huskily, sucking on his earlobe again, relishing in the primal groan he let out.

He wasted no time then in lining himself up and sliding home in one swift motion, stilling himself as he was buried to his hilt in you, your foreheads rested against each other, your eyes locked as you both let out a wordless moan.

“You still angry at me?” he asked, his jaw clenched, hands flexing against your hips, using every inch of self-control he had left to hold himself still, having drawn back so only his head was inside you. You nodded, jaw set. “Good.” He finally spat, before slamming roughly back into you, your hips suddenly snapping into each other. Then he was setting a rapid pace, his forehead falling to your shoulder so he could look down at the place your bodies met, urging himself on. You were all grunts and groans and slapping flesh, there was no sweet words or tenderness here; you were angry, he refused to admit he was wrong, or even apologise and this was pure, carnal fucking. Gone was your sweet, gentle Leonard, who whispered sweet nothings into your ear as he teased you, this was purely physical; a natural reaction to a fight in the early stages of a relationship, you told yourself now, perhaps not the healthiest way to deal with your conflict, but hell if you gave a damn right now.

His thrusts were becoming disjointed and his jaw clenched shut again as he raised his head back up to yours, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips, a brief moment of tenderness, as he shifted your hips against his, each thrust now hitting a little deeper inside you, you gasped out, reaching forward to suck his bottom lip into your mouth, as you felt the head of his cock brushing against your g-spot with each thrust, his eyes locked on yours again.

A few more thrusts like that and suddenly you feel a wave crashing over you, as you cry out his name you feel his mouth fall back onto yours, his tongue delving in, tasting every inch of you as your walls clamp down around him. With a final thrust of his hips you feel his seed fill you, causing your walls to quiver around him once more as your toes finally uncurled, your legs suddenly going limp, loosely hooked behind his knees and your head fell against the sweaty skin of his shoulder, panting into his neck.

“Now look what you did.” He chided breathlessly, forcing you to look up at him, meeting his eyes with your confused gaze. “Now I’m gonna need another shower.” He explained, his lips quirking up into a smirk again, forcing you to let out a chuckle despite yourself.

“Asshole.” You teased, playfully slapping his back as he unsteadily walked you both back into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random oneshot I wrote for Tumblr a couple years ago


End file.
